Two wood workpieces are sometimes fastened together by means of a pocket joint. A pocket joint is a pocket hole in the first piece, with a screw in the pocket hole extending into the second workpiece. A pocket hole is one that is made at an angle in a first piece of wood, entering from the side and exiting out of the edge. Usually, the pocket is sufficiently large to fully contain the head of the screw so that, when the screw is recessed in the hole, it is not exposed.